


King's lover

by b0rnbackwards



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rnbackwards/pseuds/b0rnbackwards
Summary: A year after the war, Dorian and Chaol were living peacefully in Adarlan and keeping each other company. But they wanted more and didn't even know it.





	1. King's lover

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I promised this, but here it is!! I love this idea and this fic to death and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy!

 

Dorian pressed his knuckles against his eyes, reluctantly waking up, the sun on his face. He grunted in protest as he turned away from the window that faced him and covered his head with the sheets. He grunted again when those sheets were taken away from him, exposing his head to the brightness of the room once more. 

“Such an annoying morning person,” he mumbled, but his heart warmed at the laugh that came from Chaol, his irritation fading a bit. 

“Time to wake up, your majesty.”

Majesty. It had been a year since the war had ended, and they had sent Erawan back to whatever hole he had come from. Even more than a year since he had killed his father, and Aelin had announced that he was now king of Adarlan. He was not yet used to the title. It sounded strange; especially coming from Chaol, his best friend, his lover. 

He turned around to look at him. Chaol was standing with his arms crossed,clothes sweaty, no doubt just back from training. Which means it was late, and he had let Dorian sleep in.

“I thought kings did as they pleased,” he said, taking in the view of his lover, his muscles that showed through the wet shirt, his brown hair damp and shining against the sun light. 

“Apparently not, your majesty.” The answer was serious. A sigh escaped Dorian’s lips. 

“Don’t call me that. I don’t like it -not from you.” He started propping himself up his elbows, but Chaol extended a hand and helped him sit on the bed. Everyone called him Majesty since his father died. Out of obligation and nothing else; not respect, not friendship. And in here, in his bed, Chaol was not one of his subjects. His whole life, he never saw Chaol that way. No, Chaol was his equal. And now his lover, the most precious thing he had. 

“I know,” Chaol said softly, “But, it’s fun to do it when you wake up so pissy.” He snorted. Dorian rolled his eyes. “And,” he paused to kiss Dorian lightly, “I have to practice. Especially in the various reunions I have to endure with the royal family of Terrasen.” 

“You don’t have to call me majesty in front of them. They are our  _ friends _ , Chaol. They will understand.”

Chaol considered for a moment, then nodded and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Dorian pulled him through his shirt, but he resisted and straightened back up without effort. When Dorian opened his mouth to protest, Chaol turned around.

“The water it’s getting cold.” 

And that was all he needed to say for Dorian to be out of bed and following him into the bathing room in an instant. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my gods! So it’s official? You guys are together?” 

Aelin was way more excited than Chaol expected. She almost squealed when Dorian had so carefully chosen the words to say they were now more than friends. Rowan just smiled shyly, like he thought the look on Aelin’s face was absolutely normal. 

They had just arrived, and Dorian had immediately invited them for a private dinner between the four of them, before they had to sit through endless boring discussions with the council about the relationship between the two countries. When Chaol asked why they didn’t just send an emissary Dorian had simply said that he missed them. 

He had heard all the stories of what had happened when he was away, healing, and when he finally saw all of them again, he found two kings fighting together like brothers, a perfect dynamic between them, as Rowan and Dorian battled with their magic. He supposed the three of them were, in fact, friends. He didn’t know Rowan really well, and Aelin… Now she seemed more like the girl he had met, had taken out of Endovier. The girl who had cried at the songs that one day. But he didn’t know where their relationship stood. 

Dorian, though, looked absolutely beautiful, with a big smile in his face, at the presence of the two. He rested his hand on his lover’s shoulder just as Aelin claimed rights to the planning of the wedding. 

Chaol laughed. 

“There’s nothing  _ official _ , your majesty,” he said. “If you are aware of only one noble who would approve this union, please, do point us in their direction.” 

“Aelin is just fine,” she said dryly, and then considered for a while. “But… who says the union has to be approved? Rowan and I got married in secret.” 

“You were at war,” Chaol said. 

“Yes. And the nobles wanted me out of my throne, and my marriage made an alliance with a foreign prince they did not like one bit.” 

“When we came home having saved Erilea,” Rowan chimed in, his tone calm, as opposed to Aelin’s frantic ranting. “No one dared say a word. They were in debt with us. As your kingdom is with Dorian.” 

“And also Chaol,” Dorian said. “He also played a big part in this.” Rowan nodded. Chaol’s heart started racing inside his chest at the face Dorian made. Like was thinking about it. 

“You’re not actually considering this, are you?” He asked, waiting for Dorian to laugh, to say no, anything. 

“They’re right,” Dorian said, and his heart sank in his chest. This marriage would never be approved. It wouldn’t do any good. He shook his head, opening his mouth to say it would never work, but Dorian beat him to it. “Yes. A marriage is important to guarantee heirs, but we can appoint heirs from another royal family.” Dorian’s hand came to meet the one he had on his knee and squeezed tight. His lover looked at him with a light he hadn’t seen before in those blue eyes. A light he didn’t let himself ever consider having in his own eyes. The light of hope. “We’re not at war anymore. Let’s act like it, and stop hiding behind the doors of my room.” 

Chaol knew the color in his face had faded, because he felt like it. He felt nervous and sick. 

What would his father say about this? What would the other nobles say?

“I demand to take part in all the planning,” Aelin said from across the table. 

“Fireheart…” Rowan started. Dorian held out a hand to them. 

“If we’re going to do this, I would like Terrasen to stay and show support,” his lover said. And every word felt like a knife to his gut. 

“What will my father say?” Chaol whispered. Dorian took his face in his hands, brushing his thumbs along his cheeks. 

“I don’t give a shit about what your father says. We will deal with him.” Dorian kissed him in a slow and careful motion. His hands slid to the back of Chaol’s neck, his eyes pinned him on place. “Don’t you think that after everything we deserve this? That we deserve to be happy?”

Chaol let himself remember the war. Remember how he was hurt, how his relationship with Aelin had gone wrong, how Nesryn looked when she died in the hands of Erawan. He let himself remember how he felt when he saw Dorian again in that battlefield. How the world seemed to stop around them as Dorian realized he was alive and well. 

“Yes,” he breathed, joining his forehead with his lover’s. They did. They deserved this. And they could face whatever the nobles flew at them, together. He saw Dorian’s smile forming on those beautiful lips. Just before he heard an “awwww”coming from Aelin, and all three men in the room rolled their eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Dorian was waiting when Chaol walked into the room. He had gone to his room while Dorian and Aelin took a walk to catch up. That’s when he had the idea to surprise Chaol. Aelin, of course, helped him with it. She got the servants moving in no time, gathering candles and flowers, and then they went to where Dorian kept his family’s jewels to pick a ring. Of course Aelin wanted to stay and watch the whole thing, but Rowan managed to get her to their room and let them have some privacy. 

“What’s this?” Chaol asked, brows raised at the rose petals scattered across the room and at the scented candles on the surfaces. 

“This,” he said, coming closer to his lover. “Is your proposal.” 

Chaol looked like he was going to vomit. And Dorian knew he was scared, but they could have this. They could reign together, make the world a better place together. They could be happy. And even though Chaol didn’t think he deserved it, he did. He deserved to be worshiped. And Dorian planned to do so. 

“I love you, Chaol Westfall. And I would want for nothing more than to be king by your side. I would like nothing more than for our people to love you too.” He knelt down on one knee, and held Chaol’s hand, looking him right into his brown eyes. “Would you do me the honor of being my husband?” 

Chaol let out a breath that seemed to shake his body up and down, and for a moment Dorian thought he would say no, storm out of the room. But Chaol squeezed his hand. 

“I’m scared,” his lover said, no louder than a whisper. “But if anyone can make me brave, it’s you.”

Dorian smiled, his heart feeling lighter each second as he slid the ring on Chaol’s hand and got up to kiss him. At first, it was slow and tentative, but soon Chaol’s tongue made its way into his mouth, soon, they were kissing like they had for the first time; when the battle was over and Erawan couldn’t hurt them anymore and the war was won. They kissed like the world around them didn’t exist. 


	2. King's Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to announce publicly that the king of Adarlan is engaged, and friends are needed in times like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I KNOW I promised smut, BUT the scene is just not coming into my mind and anything I write seems wrong! Also the chapter was getting way too long, so I decided to put the count up to four chapters so everything is absolutely perfect. Enjoy!!!

_ Chaol had ridden all night. He had killed more people than he could count. A week ago, he had come off a ship expecting to find Dorian protecting Rifthold from the evil in Erilea. Instead, he found messages explaining exactly what was happening. Explaining that Dorian would have to give his life to save the world. He didn’t stay for more than two hours in the castle, and took a small party of soldiers with him to cross Adarlan to where the battle was supposed to happen. He didn’t care what he would have to do, he would save his king, his best friend. He had to. He stopped only when they needed to eat, and took turns sleeping with Nesryn and the other men so they didn’t need to stop for too long in the same spot. Two days later, they went into battle against one of Erawan’s band of creatures, and Nesryn had died.  _

_ He felt guilty. Not for her death, or even for her being in battler when she shouldn’t. But because he was sad only for a second. He was devastated, he shed a few tears, he thought he wouldn’t ever get married, and then he remembered that Dorian would die, and he forgot why he was crying. He felt guilty he didn’t mourn, and that he wasn’t sad for her, because he was too focused on saving Dorian. Even if it meant the world went to hell, Dorian coulnd’t give his live. Not when he had Chaol to give his.  _

_ So he rode, and he killed and barely slept. And when they got close enough h had left the men behind and ridden all night to find Dorian.  _

_ Just as the sun as rising, he arrived at the battlefield, now a sea of bodies and blood, the smell of rotten meat filling the air. But he found no battle. He found men cheering, and fire burning atop the mountain. Aelin. _

_ He made his way through blood-drenched soldiers, all celebrating the end of the goriest war in the story of this world, running and fighting the screaming thoughts in his head: if the war was over and won, then Dorian was dead. But he couldn’t be. And he prayed silently to all the gods he could remember for his friend to be alive.  _

_ He reached the top and found her with the fae prince, her arms wide as she used her fire to make that signal that the war was finally over.  _

_ “Aelin!” He used all he had inside to shout at her, in hope she would hear him over those flames. Her head whipped in his direction, and she looked surprised -and relieved- to see him there. She walked out of her embers, and smiled. A smile that quickly died as she realised that the look on his face was of utter terror, because in his thunderous heart, and terrified mind, all he could listen to was that small voice saying “he’s dead, you’ll never see him again”.  _

_ “Where is he?” He chocked on the question, and realization dawned on her face. She opened her mouth to answer, but didn’t have the time. _

_ “Chaol?”  _

_ It was a voice coming from behind him. His voice. He gasped as he turned around and saw Dorian, king of Adarlan and his best friend. He found it difficult to move or even breathe. But Dorian did, and ran toward him. They hugged, and Chaol tried to remember the last time they had done so and came up empty. His heart tightened with pain and regret, and he decided he would definitely hug Dorian more.  _

_ “Hey, you’re gonna crush me,” Dorian said, coming out of Chaol’s arms. His first instinct was to protest, not let him get an inch too far from him, but he stayed put.  _

_ “I thought you were dead,” he said, nothing more than a whisper, the fear of losing Dorian still crushing his very soul.  _

_ “We… Found a way around it,” and the way he was saying it made it sound like the easiest thing in the world, and Chaol was about to complain and demand an explanation, but Dorian’s mouth opened again. “I missed you.”  _

_ “I missed you too,” and the answer barely came out before he was crying and hugging his friend once more. _

Chaol gasped and sat up in bed, his heart pounding inside his chest. He panted and looked around, seeing where he was. Home, with Dorian beside him on the bed, waking up with a confused expression on his face. His breathing slowed down just at that.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was hoarse from sleep. He frowned at Chaol.

“I dreamed about the day I found you, when the war ended.” 

“Oh.”

Dorian sat up close beside him and planted a kiss on his shoulder. He pulled Dorian in with his arm until his lover - fiancé, now - was against him, his body warm and reassuring. 

“It felt like then. Like… Like I felt when I thought you were dead.” 

“Are you scared like that again?” Dorian put his arms around his waist, and the kiss was now on his cheek. Chaol shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he said, and Dorian’s expression showed he knew what Chaol meant. There could be no bigger fear than the one of losing him. “But I’m still pretty scared.”

Dorian nodded. 

“Me too. But we’re together, no matter what happens.” 

“No matter what happens,” Chaol repeated, a sigh escaping his lips a moment after. 

“Let’s go back to sleep,” Dorian said, pulling him down and making them lie down in the same position as before, his head nestled in Chaol’s shoulder. 

He fell asleep again smelling Dorian’s hair.

* * *

 

Dorian was nervous. He had been nervous a lot these past few days. Five days ago, he woke up to his lover’s vision, and by nighttime Aelin had convinced him to marry said lover. To go against the world and marry a man, someone who could give him no heirs, someone who the nobles would oppose to. And yet… He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was exactly the right thing to do. 

He dried his sweaty hands on his pants, and looked at Chaol one last time before going into the council room. He looked like he was going to vomit, which at least made Dorian smile before they went against the nobles inside. He got into his king posture, took a deep breath, and nodded to the guard at the door, who opened and announced his majesty, Dorian Havilliard, king of Adarlan. 

He and Chaol walked into the room a safe distance away from each other, and the entire room rose to their feet to greet their king. He looked around, but found no sign of Chaol’s father. The way Chaol’s breath made a sound as it came out of his nose told him he was relieved to not see his father there. 

He had called a meeting to "discuss important affairs of the king", as the letter said, but didn’t mention that those important affairs were the announcement of the king’s engagement to another man. He took a seat in his chair, Chaol seating beside him. 

“Are we still expecting someone who hasn’t arrived?” 

“The lord of Anielle, your majesty,” said one of the nobles close to him. “He sent a message that he would be late, because he comes bearing some sad news. But he should be here any minute now.” 

“What happened?” Chaol said from his seat. Dorian looked at him and then back at the noble. If they were to be married, people needed to get used to Chaol speaking in meetings. 

The noble didn’t look surprised, though, and simply answered.

“I believe it’s best you discuss that with your brother, lord Westfall.”

“My brother?” Chaol looked confused. And like he took that as a cue, the door opened and the guard announced Terrin Westfall, lord of Anielle. 

Chaol’s mouth dropped open, as did Dorian’s. 

“What- what happened?” Chaol asked again, and Terrin looked right at his brother. 

“Brother! I was hoping to speak with you in private first…” 

“What happened?” 

“Father died, Chaol.”

Most people in the room gasped, Dorian and Chaol included. He got up before the room turned into a gossip mess. 

“Leave us,” Dorian said, in a incisive voice, and everyone rushed out, leaving Chaol and Terrin for him to deal with. 

“What happened, Terrin?” Chaol said as he raised from his seat. The expression on his face made Dorian’s heart crack. 

“He died in his sleep. Just like that. And the next day I was made lord. I wanted to tell you, but in person, so I didn’t send you a letter.” 

Chaol slumped back to his seat, and Dorian went to him, not caring that they weren’t alone. His arms encircled his fiancé’s shoulders, Chaol’s head finding comfort in his torso as tears dripped down his face. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he said as Chaol hugged his hip and continued to cry silently. 

“What…” Terrin started, his face a painting of shock. 

“We’re - together. We wish to ask for your approval of our engagement.”

“Dorian.” Chaol said, his voice hoarse but decisive. A warning. 

“I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about it, we won’t,” he answered. Chaol nodded and tightened his hold in his hip, but tears were no longer running down his face. 

“You do,” Terrin said from where he was still standing. “You have my support.”

Chaol’s head perked up.

“What?” 

“Father was hateful. He hated me for not being as strong as you are, he hated you for not wanting to be lord of Anielle, he hated mother for not giving me too many of her features. I won’t do that. I don’t want to be that kind of lord.” 

Chaol’s arms seemed to lose strength and dropped to his sides. Dorian let go of him and pushed on his shoulder, ushering him to get up. He did, and he and Terrin found each other halfway across the room and hugged tightly. 

“Thank you,” he heard Chaol say, and Terrin nodded. And Dorian smiled just as an idea popped into his head. 

“This is perfect,” he said, and both brothers looked at him in confusion. “You can have the crown matrimonial,” he explained to his fiancé. “And Terrin’s lineage can be the heirs to the throne. This is perfect.” 

Chaol stayed silent, but Terrin smiled. 

“Sounds like a good plan,” his future brother in law said, and he noticed how his voice was similar to Chaol’s. He smiled again, this time at his fiancé, who smiled back, even though his face was damp. Dorian went to him and did his best to wipe the tears away, kissing him lightly once he was finished. 

“Are you ready?” Chaol took a deep breath and their hands came together. After squeezing his hand, Chaol said yes, and so Dorian called the nobles back in, and took his seat at the head of the table, Chaol taking the seat to his right, and Terrin taking the seat to his left. This time, Aelin and Rowan joined the nobles and took her seat across the table from Dorian, Rowan at her right. They nodded to each other. Yes, they would do this. 

Dorian rose from his seat. 

“Before I say anything, I would like to present to you all Lord Terrin Westfall, the new lord of Anielle. Unfortunately, we have received the sad news that his father passed away this week.” Terrin stood up as he spoke. “We welcome you into our court.” Everyone said a short welcome after him in unisound. 

“I would also like to thank queen Aelin and king Rowan Galanthynius, the rulers of Terrasen, for being our strongest allies and our close friends. May the bond between our countries and families last for generations to come.” 

It was Aelin and Rowan’s time to rise and bow as they said thank you. Everyone bowed their heads in answer. 

“Now, as you know from the letter you all received, this meeting today was called to discuss something personal of mine. But, as it is expected, the personal life of a king is always a public matter to his subjects. With that said,” he extended his hand to Chaol. “I would like to publicly announce my engagement to lord Chaol Westfall.” 

Chaol took his hand and stood up, and he saw the shock spread from face to face as the lords gathered processed his words. He held his head high, and as he looked at his fiancé, he saw that Chaol did as well. They stood united and strong. 

Before anyone could speak, Aelin got up from her seat and the sound of the chair sliding back made everyone look at her direction. 

“As queen and guardian of Terrasen, I support your union, and wish you a happy and long marriage.” Dorian and Chaol bowed their heads in thanks, and Terrin also stood up, as soon as Aelin stopped talking. 

“I also declare support to this union.” 

This time, all the shock went back to them, they looked at Chaol and Dorian as Dorian bowed his head to Terrin. 

“This is impossible!” One of the lords said as he stood up. “You can’t have heirs if you marry another man! That can’t be!” 

“There are no laws in Adarlan which forbid me to marry him, and I should know,  _ I am king _ ,” he said, hoping to be harsh enough to get the lord to shut up. “And the Havilliard and Westfall families are large enough that there will be no lack of heirs to our throne.”

“Our?” Another lord asked.

“Yes. I am granting him the crown matrimonial, and in doing so either lord Roland’s  or lord Terrin’s lineages are going to give us an heir.” One lord looked like he was going to protest, and before he could say anything, Dorian continued. “And that is my final decision.” 

To his surprise, Roland was the first to stand up. 

“I support your union and your wise decisions, your majesty.” 

Most of the lords did the same, although the seemed reluctant. Dorian smiled. 

“The wedding is to happen a month from now, and we will have a celebratory dinner tonight to honor our engagement. I will take the next month as time to think about who should replace Chaol as hand of the king.” 

Eyebrows rose and glances were exchanged at that. He smiled again. 

“You are dismissed.” 

Everyone left, but Chaol, Terrin, Roland, Aelin and Rowan. Of course, Aelin was the first to speak.

“That went so well!” 

“It did. That’s weird,” Dorian said, frowning. Chaol slumped back on his seat and let out a long sigh, that expression of sickness coming back to his face. 

“Are you sure about this, cousin?” Roland asked, still seated. He looked at Chaol with a strange look. Dorian wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Yes,” he said, simply. “I love him, Roland. Do you what that’s like?” 

“I do,” Terrin said. Dorian smiled at him, thankful for the support. Chaol still looked like he was going to vomit. 

“Very well. In that case, you  should probably think about the security measures you’re going to take. Someone will probably attempt to kill both of you.”

“Chaol already did that. He spoke to the royal guard, who are honestly more loyal to him than they are to me.”

“A nation with two kings. That’s going to be interesting,” Roland said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“It’s going to be eye opening, and will help those who can’t have a relationship out in the open. It is a good thing.” 

“It is a great thing,” said Aelin from across the table. “When I return to Terrasen, I will reassure my people that there is no shame in loving and marrying someone, no matter their sex. You’re incredible for doing this, Dorian. Your people will love you.” 

“Thank you,” Chaol said, and everyone looked at him in surprise. “For your kind words, Aelin.” 

“Of course,” she said, and sat back on her chair, looking utterly confused. “Rowan will return to Terrasen for the month, but he will come to the wedding, along with Ae -Lord Aedion, Lady Lysandra and Lady Elide. I will stay and help you with the preparations.” 

Dorian nodded.

“Very well, then. Shall we go have lunch?”

They all left the room trying to ignore Aelin's excited voice explaining all she planned for their wedding. Chaol shut some of them off and even asked Dorian to send her to Terrasen right that instant so they didn't have to endure an entire lunch of that. Dorian just smiled and thought of all the plans he himself had for his wedding. 

 


	3. King's subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the announcement of their engagement, Dorian and Chaol need some relaxing time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Becca, I know it's late but I hope it makes you happy nonetheless. In honor of your birthday, you shall finally get the smut everyone reading this fic had been promised! Enjoy!

For the rest of the day, people looked at them in shock, and whispered as they passed by. Thankfully, Chaol’s scowl was enough to make everyone scared to say anything out loud, and at dinner a lot of the lords and lesser nobles seemed more welcoming to the idea. It was a tiring day, though, and he made an effort not to show too much affection to Chaol in public, which just made everything worse. He was constantly measuring the distance between them, it couldn’t be too close or too far; how their hands were touching, it had to be enough to be affectionate but not so that made any of them look feminine. Everything had to be calculated by detail. By the time he went to his room, all he wanted to do was take off the uncomfortable clothes and go to sleep. Chaol, it seemed, had different plans. When he walked into his chambers, he found scented candles lit around the room, smelling of cinnamon, coffee, and, somehow, winter. Chaol was actually lighting the last ones when he heard the door and turned around. His smile made Dorian’s heart lit up. It was a smile no one, not even him, saw often. Chaol was always keeping his feelings for himself, and choosing to be sad or worried even when he had reasons to be happy. This smile, the happy and calm expression it brought to Chaol’s face, was the most beautiful thing Dorian had ever seen.

“Well hello,” he said, finding it a bit funny that he practically recreated their proposal scenario. 

“Your majesty,” he said, in a mocking noble-like voice, “I heard you felt tired and needed to relax, so I brought in some dessert.” 

He gestured to the small table in Dorian’s room, where two plates with chocolate cake were set next to a bottle of wine and empty cups. 

“Oh my, that’s romantic,” he said, a funny feeling in his stomach. Dorian was always pampered, but never pampered like that by a lover.

“I also drew you a bath with herbs from the mountains.” Ah. So that’s where the winter smell came from. Dorian smiled. 

“That’s a lot of pampering.” 

“I’m a loyal subject of his majesty the king of Adarlan,” Chaol said, coming close enough so Dorian could feel his hot breath against his face. He made a point of looking Dorian in the eyes before he continued. “And so I must tend to my king’s every need.” 

The shift in his eyes told Dorian he knew exactly what happened in Dorian’s pants. And that he liked it. He kissed Dorian, full of intent and hotness, making a point of pressing Dorian’s body against his. He broke the kiss abruptly, and a wicked smile appeared on his face when Dorian opened his mouth to complain, to ask for more. Dorian closed it before saying anything. He came close again, their faces side by side, and whispered in Dorian’s ear.

“First, dessert, your majesty. Then, you can do anything you want to me.” 

Somehow, he made Dorian actually like his title. He also made Dorian’s cock move in his pants. He could already feel it throbbing against the fabric. It was the first time Chaol had them play a game like this; he was the one who usually wanted to do it, and Chaol was never exactly eager to. He was always… held back. Dorian wondered what that was about. 

They sat and ate in silence, the chocolate a not so welcome distraction from the feelings rushing through his body. He found himself staring at the small piece of chest Chaol’s shirt didn’t cover. The muscles on his shoulders. Dorian had a lean built, even though he had some muscle on top, but Chaol’s body was sculpted by a God. His every measure in perfect harmony, the shift of muscles so visible every time he moved. Dorian asked himself how had he never noticed it before that night after the war. How had he not payed attention to the incredible person he had at his side. He smiled at his future king between bites, and Chaol smiled back, like he knew what Dorian was thinking. 

“I love you so fucking much,” he said, right after finishing his cake. Chaol answered with that beautiful smile again, then opened the bottle of wine and poured them glasses. He took Dorian’s hand and silently guided him to the bathroom, where the bathtub created a misty atmosphere around it. It was hotter there than in his room, so he figured he should take the clothes he still had on, but Chaol stopped his hands, and took his own to the buttons of his tunic. 

“Allow me,” he said, still in that voice that by now had just become sexy and raw instead of a mockery of how the nobles treated him. Dorian decided he liked being worshiped like that. Dorian watched Chaol work, fully aware of how tight his pants felt. And just as Chaol neared the button is his pants, and idea came to him. 

“Well, your majesty,” he whispered, and his voice came out more like a moan than anything else. Chaol seemed to enjoy it just the same. “And who will take  _ your _ clothes off?”

Chaol started to shrug, but stopped, and Dorian knew he felt the invisible hands he was now using to touch his fiancé. Chaol’s eyes glimmered in the dark as the hands touched the hardness behind the fabric of his clothes, letting out a sharp breath. 

“What is that?” He asked, his face a mix of confusion and excitement.

“A little trick I learned a while ago.” 

Dorian tried his best to say it like it was nothing, but Chaol’s hand touched his bulk back, causing him to gasp. Chaol laughed lowly and lowered his pants, leaving Dorian with only his undergarments on. They kissed, slowly and patiently, as Dorian’s hands joined the magical ones to take off Chaol’s clothes faster. Once they were both only in their underwear, Chaol pulled him by the waist to lie down in a furry rug Dorian just now realized was there. Dorian was on top of him, and used his hands as support so he could kiss Chaol, who lay on his back. His ghost hands felt like extensions of his real ones, and he used them to feel and savor every muscle in Chaol’s chest and shoulder. Chaol’s hands traveled so, so slowly from his waist to his hips, then down his thighs. They came up again, sliding inside Dorian’s underwear, where he squeezed the back of his thigh, his fingers digging in his flesh, making Dorian moan. Then he cupped Dorian’s ass. Another moan came out of his lips as his ghost hands slid down Chaol’s stomach, and one of them went further down to feel his hardness again, now pulsing against Dorian’s magic. They both moaned at the same time, and Dorian was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle any more of the provoking, so he broke the kiss.

“You said I could do whatever I wanted to you,” he said, ghost hands reaching into Chaol’s underwear to stroke his cock lazily. Chaol was panting under him, hips moving slightly at each stroke. “But what do  _ you  _ want, my love?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Chaol whispered between breaths, his voice raw and desperate. “I want you to open me up and fuck me.”

Dorian shivered just a the thought of it, and got up to his knees, looking at his love’s exposed muscled body. Chaol groaned, and Dorian realized he had stopped working his ghost hands. He resumed instantly, making his fiancée’s mouth part as he moaned lowly and closed his eyes. He made sure to keep his hand slow and steady, so Chaol would last, and just kept looking at him in absolute awe of the man’s beauty. 

“Well?” Chaol’s voice broke through his trance, making him blink.

“Yes, your majesty,” Dorian said, hoping to make him like the title just as much as he made Dorian like it coming his lips during this evening. A title none of them wanted, but would make the best out of. He pointed to the sink counter to their left. 

“I left oils on the basket.”

Dorian obediently got to his feet and went to get the bottle of oil he knew to be Chaol’s favorite, and coated his fingers with it as he walked back toward the rug, enjoying the view of his body, of the shift of muscles in his arms as he grabbed the fabric of the rug, letting out ragged breaths. Dorian ignored the throbbing and aching in his own underwear to take off Chaol’s, and observed how his cock seemed to move alone, but felt his hands touching it. He let go, making a groan of protest come out of his fiancée’s mouth. 

“How do you even do that?” He said, extremely unhappy with the situation. “They feel like your real hands.” 

“They feel like that to me too.” Chaol frowned. “Like they’re my real hands. It’s like I have four of them,” he explained, but Chaol showed no sign of wrapping his head around it. A sigh escaped his lips. “Just be patient, love. Turn around.” 

Chaol did, the movement making it so that the muscles in his back were the first thing in Dorian’s sight. He cursed between his teeth, suddenly not being able to ignore his need anymore. 

“What was that?”

“I said you’re so fucking beautiful is making my dick ache,” it wasn’t what he had said at all, but it was the truth. 

“Now who doesn’t have patience?” 

Dorian rolled his eyes and made his ghost hands raise Chaol’s ass just enough for them to have space to touch him again. He moaned at the contact, and Dorian squeezed his thighs with his real hands, just to release some of the energy he was keeping in, and then he began. He started slow, pushing in with just the tip of his finger, going further and further in every time he moved it. He could feel the muscles moving, getting used to him. Chaol didn’t ask for this often, so every time Dorian did it, if felt like the first time. He knew his lover liked it too. He was a moaner in bed, and he moaned louder when Dorian fucked him. He let out one of his loud moans when Dorian added a second finger, and then the third. He didn’t ask for more with words -no, he pushed his ass against Dorian’s hand to ask for more. How he could handle that and the ghost hand stroking him, Dorian didn’t know. Dorian himself could barely handle seeing the hot mess before him. His cock ached and twitched every time Chaol moaned a little louder, every time he changed the position of his arms, showing off the muscles in this back. Dorian gritted his teeth every time it happened, trying to keep it in, but Chaol let out a low curse and pushed against his hand again, and Dorian couldn’t take it anymore. He let out an exasperated groan, and got up to his knees. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said, his voice raspy and commanding. “Is that okay?”

Chaol got up, too, and somehow shoved his ghost hand away. 

“In the bathtub,” he whispered. “You’re going to fuck me in the bathtub.”

Dorian groaned again, getting a laugh out of his fiancée, who was already standing and offering a hand to help him up. He took it, and they got into the tub. Dorian expected the water to be cold, but it wasn’t. 

“I made it very hot, I knew it would be a while before we got in,” Chaol explained, like he was reading his mind. Dorian smiled and Chaol pushed him so he would sit in one end of it. He was confused for a moment, but the explanation came quickly. “I promised you would relax.”

He nodded, and watched as Chaol positioned himself in his lap, facing him, and watched his face as he took hold of Dorian’s cock and lowered himself onto it. Dorian moaned, his hips shooting up without his command. Chaol groaned a bit, but waved off Dorian’s apology when he murmured them weakly, barely able to concentrate in anything other than the feeling of being inside his lover. They moved together, going into a fast pace quickly. Dorian stroked Chaol’s dick, but not slowly and lazily like he had with his ghost hands. They were fast and intense, their breaths coming out in pants and moans, which grew louder whenever Chaol leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck, or when Dorian put a little more force into his movements with his hips and hands. Chaol held the sides of the tub tightly, and leaned in to kiss him, moaning into his mouth instead, when his climax took him. The vision of it sent Dorian right into his own orgasm, and they moved slowly, bringing each other down from the high. Eventually, they stopped, and Chaol’s head rested on his shoulder until their breathing evened out. He got up, then, and put on his robes. Dorian stayed in the tub, too tired to move, and watched him. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, coming over to stand by the tub.

“Wonderful,” Dorian said and sighed. “I don’t think I can move.” 

Chaol laughed, and took Dorian in his arms, taking him straight to bed, pausing only to grab a towel on his way. He put the towel on the bed, lay Dorian down on top of it, and dried him lazily. Dorian closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Chaol’s hands, loving how this man with enormous hands made them so light and delicate when they touched his skin. That, he realized, is exactly what love means. To show the soft intimate parts of you to someone and not be scared of it. He decided he wanted him and Chaol to be in love with each other forever. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chaol’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“That I love you,” was the only answer he could come up with. His fiancée pulled at the towel, throwing it in the general direction of the bathroom, then lied down beside him, and planted a kiss on his forehead, and another on the tip of his nose.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, and pulled Dorian onto him, so he were lying on top of Chaol’s body. Dorian smiled and let his head find it’s usual position on his chest. He passed out seconds after that. 


End file.
